Science Fiction Double Feature
by AliciaMalkavian
Summary: En realidad, Chris sabe que toda la culpa la tiene Evans en tacones, Jeremy en una versión bastarda de Igor, Ruffalo en silla de ruedas y Tom en ropa interior. En fin, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Hiddlesworth.


Corren los 60s y el aire corretea entre las calles con un aroma a liberación.

En las radios los Beatles marcan el compás mientras en las fiestas Elvis Presley lleva el ritmo de los pies. Ya ha terminado la guerra en Vietnam y la sociedad americana comienza a pensar de forma crítica. Nacen nuevas formas de pensar, mas liberales y espirituales. Hippie comienza a ser una palabra mas usada en los barrios y el arte vuelve a importarle a unos cuantos más.

Tom Hiddleston sabe que esta década es especial. No lo sabe de la misma forma que sabría que el sol seguirá saliendo por las mañanas y no por las noches -aunque igualmente no nos daríamos cuenta-, sino de otra forma, una más íntima, más suya. Lo sabe, igual que sabe que una madre mataría por un hijo.

Todas las décadas fueron en sí especiales, -también sabe eso-, y cada persona debe de tener una idea más concreta de la época que fue importante para ella.

Pero aún sabiendo todo esto, Tom sigue pensando que los 60s tienen algo especial. No porque haya algún tipo de revolución industrial que defina la vida de los años siguientes, ni una epidemia que pasará a la historia. Pero hay algo, ese tipo de cosa que no se puede definir ni explicar, esa cosa que no es algo concreto sino más bien una sensación; ese remolino en la punta del estómago, ese picor en las yemas de los dedos. Vuela en el aire.

Cada vez que respira, lo siente.

Repite la acción varias veces antes de comenzar su camino por las calles húmedas y frías de Chicago. Ha llovido durante toda la noche y el ambiente se presenta limpio y tranquilo y Tom no puede evitar sonreír ante esa idea, mirar a los lados y sentir las ganas de saludarle a esa mujer que acaba de pasar junto a él, aunque no la conozca de nada. Hay veces en las que el buen humor le sale incluso por las orejas y todo parece poder ir bien.

Recorre el mismo camino de siempre hasta llegar a la entrada del antiguo Heartbreak Hotel. La fachada de ladrillos le devuelve una mirada amistosa con su color rojizo. Es un teatro antiguo, de esos que Tom considera una obra de arte simplemente por su historia. Los asientos mullidos, el escenario con parqué de madera deslizante, los focos del techo, son todos aspectos que le enamoran y le hacen sentir en casa con nada más entrar en el lugar.

Dentro huele a pintura, terciopelo y sueños. Tom hace un repaso del escenario mientras se quita el abrigo y ve a todos sus compañeros ensayando, cada uno escenas diferentes, algunos solos y caminando de algún lugar a otro con nerviosismo, otros en parejas, otros solo hablando sobre la composición de las escenas.

Esta Robert, con sus gestos exagerados, sus gritos melodramáticos, el pelo castaño y la perilla perfectamente cortada -como siempre-. A su lado, aún con el guión en la mano, está Evans, con esa sonrisa de niño bueno y el pelo rubio que está empezando a crecer. Al otro lado del escenario está Jeremy, haciendo aspavientos en el aire con los brazos aún cuando seguramente no tiene ninguna escena en la que hacer eso. Scarlett, varios metros detrás de él, sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza con ese aura de madurez que la caracteriza. Los demás deben estar en los camerinos.

Se va sacando el abrigo mientras va bajando por la alfombra aterciopelada de entre las hileras de asientos, para más tarde dejarlo en uno de los sillones. Nada más acercarse al escenario ve como Evans le saluda con su gran sonrisa y el arcoiris tras él, porque esa sonrisa es un gesto demasiado de película como para no añadir unos cuantos arcoiris y los pájaros piando de fondo. De hecho es algo que siempre ha pensado; Chris Evans es de ese tipo de personas que eso de sonreír lo convierten en una obra de arte.

"¡Tom! ¿Has visto?" dice Evans, señalando a un chico que tiene al lado y que le saca casi una cabeza de altura. "Mira que pedazo de hombre nos ha conseguido Ruffalo para hacer de la criatura"

Y le pone un brazo sobre los hombros con esa seguridad y confianza desbordante, sonriendo de medio lado en un gesto que seguro ya está patentado.

Tom mira al chico junto a su compañero. Es alto, rubio y definitivamente encaja perfectamente en el papel porque habría que ser un ciego medio patizambo para no aceptar que al chico buen cuerpo no le falta. También tiene los ojos claros y quizá esa es la guinda del pastel.

"Me llamo Chris" saluda el chico. A Tom le gustaría mirar al cielo y dar las gracias por esa voz grabe que quedará de miedo en las escenas románticas de la obra. El chaval -Chris- le tiende la mano para estrechársela y Tom le devuelve el apretón.

"Tom, encantado" y sonríe también, con esa sensación de la punta del estómago que no le permite estar un periodo largo de tiempo sin hacerlo. "Habrá que ponerse de acuerdo en quién es Chris, porque no puedo llamaros a los dos igual"

Evans ríe ante eso, el nuevo -rubio y adorable- compañero sonríe aunque parece un poco incómodo con la mano que éste aún tiene sobre él. Por suerte para él, Evans no tarda en darse la vuelta cuando Robert le llama y se marcha tras despedirse con otra sonrisa marca Evans.

En unos segundos que se sienten más largos de lo que son, Tom y Chris se quedan solos a un lado del escenario, sin mirarse a los ojos y manteniendo la atención en otros lugares.

"Y... ¿esta es tu primera obra?" pregunta Tom, sintiendo que el silencio le pesa sobre la espalda.

"Si, bueno, no. He participado en otras, pero ninguna en un teatro tan grande. Y por su puesto no siendo un personaje con tantas escenas" hace una pequeña pausa "Espero dar la talla"

Tom le da un toque en el brazo sin pensar tan si quiera mientras le dice;

"Tranquilo, casi me da miedo lo bien que encajas como Rocky"

* * *

Chris le mira de reojo, sentados los dos en el borde del escenario, viendo como todos los demás se preparan para ensayar las escenas que más les cuestan a cada uno. Hace ya más de medio mes que se asignaron los papeles y el guión ya ha sido leído de cabo a rabo mil y una veces. Es el momento en el que los actores dejan el fajo de hojas y empiezan a practicar los movimientos adecuados.

"Entonces te da... ¿vergüenza?" pregunta Tom, girándose hacia él.

Chris parece pensarlo durante unos segundos, pero al final niega con la cabeza, seguro de su respuesta;

"No es eso, Tom, es que... Besar a alguien" hace una pausa, levanta la vista hacia el techo del teatro. Tom le observa, su cara de concentración, el cuello de la camisa abierta y el pelo suelto haciendo algún tirabuzón" Besar es algo más íntimo, ¿no crees? Además, esa escena con Scarlett es muy..."

"Provocativa" termina Tom por él, sonriendo mientras busca en el escenario hasta encontrar a Scarlett, intentando meterse ya en el papel de Janet y su canon de la feminidad. "Pero Scarlett es guapa, quiero decir, no creo que te suponga ningún sacrificio. Es más, probablemente lo disfrutes"

Tom intenta ser positivo para ayudarle.

En ensayos anteriores Tom ya ha podido observar la forma distante en la que Chris parece estar con la gente, aunque no sea algo excesivamente llamativo. También se ha dado cuenta, simultáneamente, de lo reservado que es a la hora de cambiarse o que le tomen las medidas para el traje. De hecho, Tom recuerda la cara que puso Chris al leer el guión y descubrir la ropa que tendría que usar en la última gran escena.

"Será divertido" le había dicho Evans -sonriéndole como solo él sabe hacerlo-, porque él, haciendo de protagonista, del mismísimo Frank'n Fuller, lo último que tiene que tener es pudor. Pero está bien porque Evans es muy suelto y confiado, y de hecho, contra todo pronóstico, se le da bastante bien eso de caminar con tacones (y sí, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver lo bien que lo hacía, incluida Scarlett).

Pero Tom no juzga a Chris por sus pudores porque en realidad es completamente normal. Puede incluso imaginarlo; un padre reservado, una madre no mucho más suelta y una familia llena de los estereotipos de moda. La sociedad está cambiando en esta época -Tom lo sabe muy bien-, pero aún gran parte de la población sigue siendo extremadamente costumbrista y reservada, como cabe esperar. Así que para Tom es normal la forma en la que Chris desvía también la vista hacia Scarlett con timidez y algo parecido a la vergüenza.

"Por muy guapa que sea, Tom" sigue Chris, suspirando un poco "creo que besar a alguien por quien no sientes algo parecido al amor, es un error"

Tom evita reírse de toda la situación y el silencio interviene en la conversación, haciendo que cada uno se refugie en sus pensamientos durante unos minutos. Eso es algo que a Tom se le da especialmente bien. Despistarse. Oh, si, a veces puede pasarse horas sin hacer nada en concreto, pensando cosas que después resultan no tener sentido pero que parecen muy consistentes en su momento.

Chris puede jurar que es verdad, porque cuando se gira de nuevo a observar a Tom, lo que ve es una mirada perdida en el fondo del escenario. Sin saber realmente por qué, sus ojos vagan hasta los de Tom, grises con chiribitas azules, y piensa que es como la espuma del mar, cambiante y siempre refrescante, nueva, viva. También se permite unos segundos para observar sus pómulos altos y angulares, su pelo castaño y algo ondulado, su nariz fina. Y se pregunta por qué le causa tanta extrañeza un rostro que en un primer momento no le llamó tanto la atención, pero que ahora le parece incomparable y desmesuradamente especial.

Cuando vuelve a subir la vista hasta sus ojos, Chris se sobresalta al encontrarse con esos irises azul-grisáceos devolviéndole una mirada que se ve limpia y sincera, como si de repente hubiera una conexión especial en la conversación, como si ahora estuvieran más cerca aún estando a la misma distancia que antes. Y cuando Tom habla, con esa voz suave y profunda, Chris siente que todo es más íntimo de lo que debería;

"En realidad" murmura, enarcando una ceja como si se extrañara de lo que está a punto de decir "te sorprendería lo fácil que es besar a alguien sin sentir nada"

Chris lo mira frunciendo el ceño e internamente se pregunta por qué de repente el espacio entre ellos se siente tan condenadamente estrecho.

"No lo creo"

"En serio, Chris, aunque no lo creas" contesta "mira, ya verás"

Y sin decir nada más, Tom se acerca los miserables centímetros que les separan y le besa.

A Chris le gustaría poder morirse allí mismo, mientras siente los labios de Tom contra los suyos y esa sensación de electricidad en la nuca se acentúa como el sonido de un tren que no deja de acercarse. Mientras los segundos pasan y Tom se separa y le mira con esos ojos acuosos y demasiado sinceros, mientras el calor le quema las mejillas y las pulsaciones le machacan el corazón. Si, a Chris le gustaría morirse ahí mismo.

Aún con la mirada difuminada y el raciocinio medio dormido, ve como Tom sonríe, al parecer satisfecho con su demostración didáctica, y cómo abre de nuevo los labios para decir algo más y demostrar su teoría. Solo que ahora mismo Chris está demasiado concentrado en no morir, así que esta vez es él el que se inclina hacia Tom para volver a besarle. Y la sensación se duplica y le quema hasta dejarle aún más perdido.

Se pregunta si Scarlett sabrá besar así, pero lo duda.

* * *

Es como en esos momentos en los que estás cerca de una estufa lo suficiente como para calentarte, en los que sabes que si te acercas un poco más inevitablemente vas a quemarte y si, en cambio, decide alejarte, pasarás frío.

La diferencia es que ellos ya se han quemado. Y llevan la cicatriz en la frente, Tom con orgullo, Chris sin saberlo. Llevan la marca en la mirada, cuando en los ensayos ambos se giran y se encuentran los ojos del otro clavados en ellos, cuando al salir del teatro se acompañan a casa y recorren las calles mientras el sol se esconde y se marcha más lejos de lo que ellos pueden seguirlo.

Llamarlo tensión sexual es erróneo, porque lo que ambos sienten probablemente no pueda ser descrito por un término tan usado.

No es una tensión, porque Tom no se siente tenso, ni siente que la piel le arda y necesite restregarse con Chris en uno de los camerinos para dejar de parecer un gato en celo. No, es más bien un magnetismo que le llama sin cesar, que le atrae hasta la mirada de Chris y que no le deja marchar.

Y Chris está seguro de que no es meramente sexual. Porque es en días como estos, en los que puede dedicarle unos minutos a las escenas en las que él no aparece y apreciar el trabajo de todos sus compañeros en su máximo esplendor, cuando se da cuenta de ese magnetismo. Porque mientras los actores, aún improvisando los gestos y las formas de decir los diálogos, inventan y ponen en la sartén todo su talento, Chris lo único que pede ver son esas manos moviéndose.

Deberían estar prohibidas. Chris cree firmemente que tener unas manos como las de Tom debería estar castigado por la ley, o por lo menos penalizado por una autoridad capacitada para ello. Son demasiado expresivas, y la forma en la que Tom las usa es demasiado para él.

Le gusta cuando Tom se confunde en alguna estrofa de las canciones y pide disculpas con ese acento que se escucha demasiado inglés para ser americano, y hace ese gesto con las manos. Las manos, si, las manos de Tom. Chris sabe que tiene un problema (de verdad que lo sabe).

Pero en realidad la culpa es de Tom, por tener esa voz, ese carisma y esos modales (eso se lo repite varias veces al día, cuando empieza a querer tirarse al suelo a morir un rato).

Así que no es una tensión, porque para Tom las tensiones son cosas del estrés, y él se siente perfectamente feliz y relajado con su sano magnetismo sexual hacia Chris. Y Chris, por su parte, está completamente seguro de que esa tensión que siente no es sexual, porque hay algo más allá, algo más profundo y abstracto en Tom que le llama como nada antes lo ha hecho.

Y esa tensión sexual no tan sexual ni estresante crece.

Porque ese es el punto de las obsesiones, que crecen.

* * *

Es un sábado la próxima vez que vuelve al teatro, aunque los fines de semana no tengan ningún ensayo. Es algo que a Tom le encanta de una forma extraña que no entiende, eso de tener las hileras de asientos vacíos delante de él mientras el silencio le araña los oídos con una furia queda. No sabe explicarlo, pero hay una belleza infinita guardada allí cuando no hay focos para alumbrar.

A veces, cuando se siente mal o desanimado, suele ir allí a recargar las pilas, a sentirse nuevo otra vez. A vaciarse y llenarse, como una foto que se llena de polvo y a la que hay que limpiar cada tanto tiempo. Esta es su forma de refrescarse, cuando todo en su vida quiere caer de un momento a otro.

Recuerda una vez en concreto, hace poco mas de un año, en el que todo parecía venirse abajo. Empezó a tener dudas sobre si esto era lo que quería hacer en su vida, si los caminos que había elegido hasta ese momento eran los adecuados y más idioteces que en su momento le hundían. Recuerda que venía los fines de semana, cuando no había ensayos y solo poca luz conseguía entrar en el lugar. Cuando el ambiente parecía adecuarse perfectamente a su estado de ánimo.

Normalmente se queda de pie, en medio de un escenario vacío, en un teatro vacío, en una ciudad que no duerme y de la que no puede despertar.

La diferencia es que esta vez no está solo cuando entra, sino que Chris está allí también.

No sabe si alegrarse o no, así que lo único que hace es acercarse a él, que está sentado en el borde del escenario.

"No te he oído llegar" le saluda Chris.

Tom se encoge de hombros "no había mucho que oír"

Y de nuevo está allí ese magnetismo sexual no tan sexual que les carcome y les quema en una piel ya cicatrizada.

Chris levanta la vista del suelo y le mira a los ojos porque nunca es tarde para perderse una vez mas en ese amasijo de grises azulados que es su obsesión. Y Tom sonríe, quizá mas ocupado intentando entender más de lo que ocurre, leer entre las líneas que no se han escrito y poder encontrar el sentido de todo esto que se hacen a si mismos.

"¿Has ido alguna vez al almacén de atrezo, Chris?"

Y antes de darse cuenta lo está guiando de la mano a través de los pasillos apaciblemente oscuros hasta llegar al almacén. Es una sala abarrotada de estanterías con trajes y objetos que ya no se usan. Cuando llegan Chris le mira y le sonríe, como si fuera un niño el día de su cumpleaños. Y se pierden en su propio infinito, caminando entre las estanterías.

No sabe en qué momento se le ha ocurrido ponerle ese sombrero pirata a Chris, pero se ve a si mismo tomándolo de uno de los percheros, junto a mil y un sombreros más, y colocándoselo con una sonrisa más grande de lo que debería.

Y de repente se ven a si mismos, riendo y jugando como si tuvieran nueve años de nuevo.

Tom termina con una corona de flores que le hacen cosquillas en la frente y Chris con una boa de plumas digna de cualquier diva. También juegan a ser espadachines, maestros asesinos y competidores en una congregación de esgrima. Una regadera amarilla se cae al suelo cuando Chris empuja a Tom contra la pared con un movimiento rápido de espada.

Fingen ser Romeo y Julieta cuando se cuelgan las capas a la espalda, y la Bella y la Bestia cuando encuentran la rosa roja en mitad de un ramo de tulipanes blancos.

Y de repente ya no son Chris y Tom ni Tom y Chris. Durante unos minutos eternos no importa quienes sean, ni que hagan, ni que piensen. Durante unos minutos se permiten olvidarse de el supuesto problema que tienen, se olvidan completamente de esa obsesión no dicha que les acecha y juegan a quererse con las miradas.

En este pequeño infinito, en este eterno paraíso.

En este lugar vacío; en el que solo están ellos dos.

* * *

Todo se rompe al salir de esa sala, como si la magia que en ella habita les hubiera dicho adiós nada más cruzar esa puerta. Chris lo siente más que Tom, mientras regresan por los pasillos hacia la salida del teatro en el que han permanecido más de lo que tenían previsto.

Y Chris no puede evitar sentirse extraño cuando se despide de Tom en la entrada antigua del viejo Heartbreak Hotel, con su pared de ladrillos rojos. Le mira mientras se aleja, su figura esbelta perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de las calles que pronto comenzarán a ser silenciosas. Y sentirse extraño es lo mínimo que puede hacer cuando el pecho se le encoge y las yemas de los dedos le hormiguean sin que él pueda hacer nada contra ello.

Porque está ese algo entre Tom y él que es secreto porque nadie lo ha dicho nunca, pero que todo el mundo sabe, pero que ellos mismos saben, pero que no está bien, pero que crece.

Siendo completamente sinceros, Chris no sabe como demonios sentirse ahora que todo parece tan real. Lo que ha sentido allí dentro es real, esa sensación, esas miradas. Demasiado real.

Lo único que saca en claro es que tiene miedo. Un miedo que lamentablemente también es real.

* * *

Es el día anterior al estreno de la obra en el que Evans se acerca a él al final del ensayo, cuando casi todos ya se han marchado y solo quedan Robert y Jeremy poniendo a punto la última escena tras el ensayo general.

"¿Sabes? Es curioso que sea Janet la que tiene que ir a buscar a Rocky"

Chris se gira hacia él, con un pie ya en la calle y la bufanda arremolinada alrededor del cuello.

"Y aún cuando es ella la que le venda las heridas y demuestra preocuparse por él, Janet tiene que dar el primer paso" sigue diciendo Evans. Lo dice con ese tipo de voz profunda que se usa par dar consejos importantes, pero es extraño porque él sabe mezclar ese tono de voz con su típica entonación de forma que quede a la vez común e informal.

Y Chris en ese momento no sabe a donde agarrarse. "¿Intentas decirme algo?"

Evans sale antes que él por la puerta y, antes de ponerse a caminar en la dirección contraria a él, se da la vuelta y le mira con una media sonrisa;

"No creo que Tom sea tu Janet. Creo que es tu Rocky"

* * *

El día del estreno el teatro parece completamente distinto.

La gente comienza a llenar todos los asientos y en los camerinos los actores y ayudantes caminan de un lugar a otro como si no tuvieran un lugar en el que estar cómodos hasta su salida en escena. Chris está tan muerto de miedo que no puede estarse quieto durante más de dos minutos segundos, aunque ese nerviosismo no se deba a los escasos minutos que faltan para que comience el espectáculo.

El motivo es otro y lo sabe, pero eso no hace que ese nudo en la garganta se afloje ni por asomo, así que es un pensamiento de todo menos consolador en estos momentos.

Está en la sala de atrezo antigua, en la que se guardan los objetos y material de obras anteriores. En ese lugar en el que vivió su pequeño infinito con Tom. Está completamente vacío porque los demás parecen estar mejor revisando sus líneas en las bambalinas del escenario. A Chris ahora mismo le hace bien el silencio, aunque solo sea para poder aclararse la mente.

"¿Chris? ¿Estás ahí?" Escucha la voz de Tom.

"Eh, ¡si! Estoy al lado de los..." Se da la vuelta para mirar la estantería que tiene a su espalda "¿pisapapeles?"

Escucha la risa de Tom más cercana hasta que lo ve aparecer entre un tipo de carroza y un perchero demasiado lleno que parece estar a punto de caerse en cualquier momento solo por el peso de las cosas que tiene encima.

"Ya es tarde, faltan muy pocos minutos" le dice Tom, señalándole la salida "Scarlett me ha dicho que vayamos saliendo"

Chris mira a Tom de pies a cabeza, que ya lleva puesto el traje y las gafas para hacer de Brad, y las ganas de dejar esta conversación para luego se esfuman. No ha estado toda la noche practicando delante del espejo para ahora marcharse, de eso nada.

"Tom, hay algo que tengo que decirte..."

"Bueno, me lo dices después, ahora tenemos que irnos" le dice con una sonrisa, comenzando a darse la vuelta, pero Chris le agarra por el brazo para que no pueda.

"No lo entiendes, tengo que decírtelo ahora"

Tom le mira con cara de incredulidad, repitiendo la última palabra como si no se la creyera o le hiciera una gracia terrible "ahora" dice despacio "¿no me has escuchado? No tenemos tiempo, de hecho tendríamos que haber salido ya"

Chris aprieta los labios con nerviosismo y duda durante unos segundos.

"¿Crees que este es el momento?" Pregunta Tom.

"Si, Tom, sí, este es el maldito momento. Es ahora o nunca"

Tom pone cara de no entender nada y Chris siente que esto se está alargando hacia lugares que no debería. Las agujas del reloj le repiquetean en la nuca sin parar, tic tac, tic tac, haciéndole consciente del preciado tiempo que está perdiendo.

Toma aire y se yergue todo lo alto que puede, como si eso le fuera a dar las fuerzas que necesita para hablar.

"Mira, Tom, en realidad todo esto es tu culpa" dice sin más, y Tom le mira con los ojos abiertos, sin entender absolutamente nada. "Vienes aquí con tu estúpido acento y esas manos ilegales y pretendes que no me vuelva loco. Y luego me besas así sin más, ¡me besas! ¿Y cómo se supone que tengo que reaccionar a eso?"

Se quedan unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Chris suspira y vuelve a hablar, gesticulando con las manos;

"Y luego Evans va y me dice que soy tu Janet, ¿por qué? Yo no sé hacer de Janet, Tom, no quiero ser Janet ni andar detrás de nadie" si está hablando mas rápido cada vez, no es del todo su culpa "pero claro, ¿como no voy a ser Janet si tienes esos ojos...? Por cierto, ¿de qué maldito color son? He estado mucho tiempo intentando adivinarlo y, ¡ah! ¡Qué más dará eso!"

Se le está yendo, lo sabe. Siente que en cualquier momento va a comenzar a tartamudear y eso será épico a la vez que horriblemente humillante.

"Chris" le corta Tom con su voz profunda y un deje de preocupación "¿de qué estás hablando?"

Y Chris sabe que parece un completo desquiciado cuando señala a Tom como si fuera la respuesta a todos los problemas del mundo entero y sus consecuencias.

"¿Ves?" Dice, acercándose a él "¡eso es a lo que me refiero! ¡No puedes hablarme así!"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Chris tensa las manos cuando una explicación razonable intenta salir de sus labios, pero lo único que es capaz de contestar es; "¡Porque... porque me gusta demasiado!"

Tom se queda callado después de eso, mirándole con un gesto extraño que Chris no sabe descifrar y que, si pudiera, probablemente no querría entender.

"Eso ha sonado demasiado a grupie obsesionada" murmura de repente, extrañándose a si mismo.

Tom se ríe en ese momento, con esa risa suya que Chris también quiere mandar a la hoguera junto a su voz, a sus manos y de hecho a todo él.

"¿De verdad es tan difícil decirlo?" Pregunta al final Tom, cuando por fin puede dejar de reírse y solo queda una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

"¿Qué?"

"Todo este discurso lleva a alguna parte, ¿verdad?"

Chris quiere que se le trague la tierra. Vale, si, hay algo al final del discurso que ha dicho frente al espejo mil veces, pero ahora Tom está allí, está delante de él. No puede decirlo.

"Tom..."

"No, no, tranquilo, de hecho creo que me toca a mi, tú ya has hecho suficiente el ridículo"

Y Chris se queda petrificado cuando ve a Tom acercarse poco a poco, sonriendo de medio lado y con la barbilla alta, con una seguridad que ya le gustaría a él sentir en estos momentos.

Cuando ya solo les separan unos cuantos centímetros, Tom se acerca aún más y le susurra en el oído, haciendo que hasta la más pequeña célula de todo su cuerpo se revuelva en si misma y desee morir también.

"Te quiero, Chris"

En ese momento se hace la luz ante él, como si Dios o cualquier otro ente hubiera bajado a predicar su misión y ésta fuera besar a Tom hasta terminar con todo el aire del mundo.

Y lo hace. Chris se acerca la poca distancia que les separa y vuelve a juntar sus labios en una danza que aún no dominan pero que se siente como si lo hicieran.

Esta es su obsesión, ahora lo entiende un poco mejor. No son las manos de Tom, ni su voz, es todo en sí. También es su olor, su maldito olor de recién duchado y... ¿eso es manzana? También es su orgullo y la pequeña marca que se le ve en las mejillas cuando sonríe de verdad. Es Tom en sí, su obsesión tiene nombre y apellidos y lo mejor es que ahora mismo lo tiene entre las manos.

Y se besan porque puede que sí exista el mañana, pero prefieren besarse como si nunca fueran a verlo.

Se besan con un pequeño infinito marcado en cada suspiro; como aquella vez en esta misma sala, cuando jugaron y fingieron algo que ahora pueden vivir libremente.

Como una sesión doble de ciencia ficción.

* * *

_Esta historia es un regalo para mi hermana (Minemiko). Ella también ha publicado un regalo para mi (Paréntesis), que podéis leer aquí mismo en fanfiction._

_El reto era que escribiera un OS con estas palabras: desodorante, honor y pisapapeles._

_La obra que representan en este fic es The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Es una película rara de cojones que vale la pena ver por lo menos una vez._

_Sin nada más que añadir, ¡abrazos!_


End file.
